Even Jackals
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT What is Akabane Kurodou's [Dr. Jackal's] worst nightmare? AkabanexGinji Rated T for a passive suicide attempt and good ol' angst.


Authoress' Notes:

Well, the idea for this came when I read **Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf**-sama's wonderful oneshot Whoops. (I recommend reading it- so cute!) Anyways, it got me thinking- what if Ban really HAD made Akabane-sama see his worst nightmare? What would it be?

Thanks to **Tinker-Bell-Greenleaf**-sama, for lettin' me use this idea from that glorious story of hers. Thanks also to Hunter-san, for readin' the story first to see if it was ok! Arigato!

DISCLAIMER- I DUN OWN ANYTHING!

**nyanyanyanyanya**

**Even Jackals**

Akabane stiffened, realizing that he was trapped. He looked down at the floor- Ginji, who had been knocked unconscious by his own use of immense levels of energy, now lay at Doctor Jackal's feet. The Doctor felt slightly unnerved, being so close to the boy. After all, it had only been a few days since his shattering realization that even the Jackal was not always immune to feelings.

Ban stood staring at Akabane, breathing hard. On either side of him were Kazuki and Shido, the former ready with jingle bell in hand, the latter with hundreds of crows massed above him, awaiting the signal to attack.

"Back off guys," Ban told them, inspiration striking suddenly. Akabane still avoided eye contact, staring down at Ginji.

"What?" Kazuki asked, shocked.

"Not on your life!" Shido growled angrily.

"Come on. Leave him to me," Ban said, smiling. "I have a rather interesting idea."

He stepped closer to the Doctor, raised his voice, and said, "Let's see if he's still smiling once I show him his worst nightmare!"

Akabane knew he should do all in his power to avoid looking at Midou. But he couldn't help it. His head instantly jerked upwards, and a hint of fear clouded his eyes.

Ban smiled. _Bingo_ he thought, and he concentrated on the thought of showing Akabane his worst nightmare.

Akabane gave a gasp of fear as his world was filled with twin sapphires that slowly faded to black.

Akabane's eyes slowly opened. _I wonder_ he thought. _What IS my worst nightmare? I know what it once was, but that was so long ago…_

"You bastard."

Akabane swung around, to find Midou glaring daggers at him.

Akabane forced a smile, his voice sweet and dangerous. "Why whatever do you mean, calling me those names, Midou-kun?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! DAMN YOU! HE DIDN'T DO A THING TO YOU!"

_Who?_ Akabane wondered. _Who on earth could he mean?_

He followed Midou's gaze…

…and looked down to the floor. There, in front of him, lay Ginji.

Dead.

Akabane's eyes widened, and he felt his composure slip. There the evidence was, laid out in front of him. His own mark, a jagged letter "J" was inscribed into Ginji's chest.

_No! Not when I just realized that…_

"ALL HE WANTED WAS LOVE! WAS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO EVEN HEAR HIM OUT?"

_WHAT?_ Akabane was rooted to the spot. His knives wouldn't come out, even when Midou charged. He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't fight.

He didn't even want to. For once in his life, he _wanted_ to lose. To stop these feelings he didn't understand, to take away their sudden control over him.

Akabane stood there, welcoming his coming freedom, as Midou closed in on him, fist open. He felt the powerful fist grip the back of his neck, beginning to squeeze-

"Just a minute."

The vision of Midou shattered. Akabane stood there, trembling slightly. He had forgotten it was all just a dream.

He saw the Threadmaster looking at him in surprised sympathy, and just as he was wondering why, Akabane felt something wet in his eye escape down his cheek. He wondered, disgusted with himself, how he could have let it all affect him so. _It was just a dream, you idiot!_ he screamed at himself. _Get over it! Why would you even care if it were real?!_

_Because,_ a voice inside of his heart scolded, _even jackals have hearts._

He stood there, afraid not because of the dream, or his enemies' presence around him. No, the only thing that scared Doctor Jackal was his own heart.

**nyanyanyanyanya**

Please review? No flames though!


End file.
